Le fléau de son existence
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Une série de drabbles sur Obi-Wan et son mal de tête permanent...ahem, je veux dire son Padawan Anakin Skywalker...(traduction)
1. La seule fois où il écouta

_Voici une série de drabbles sympas sur le pauvre Obi-Wan et son Padawan qui lui rend la vie impossible !_

_Les personnages appartiennent à **George Lucas**, le texte à** Estora**, je ne suis que la traductrice.  
_

* * *

**La seule fois où il écouta...**

**OoOoOo**

"Voyez-vous des crocodiles ?" appela Anakin en équilibre précaire au dessus d'une rivière déchainée. "Cette rivière est censée en grouiller !"

D'humeur morose et irrité à cause de la bataille sanglante qui avait eu lieu plus tôt et surtout particulièrement agacé par Anakin qui se balançait négligemment au dessus d'une eau infestée de crocodiles à cause du manque d'informations sur cette planète, Obi-Wan croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu donc pas vérifier par toi-même ?" grogna-t-il.

"D'accord" répondit tranquillement son Padawan en se jettant dans l'eau sous le regard horrifié d'Obi-Wan.

" Non, Anakin, _ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie..._!"


	2. Une légère sous-estimation

**Une légère sous-estimation**

« Obi-Wan ? »

« Chut Anakin, je suis en train de réfléchir. »

« De réfléchir ? On dirait plutôt que vous êtes énervé... »

« Je constate que tu es de plus en plus insolent au fil des années. »

« Ah bon ? Vous trouvez ? »

« Anakin, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Allons, Maître, ce n'est pas si terrible. »

« Deux cents droïdes contre deux jedi, on peut s'en sortir. Cinq cent, c'est un peu limite. »

« Maitre Windu s'en est sorti face à milles droïdes, tout seul et avec juste son sabre laser. »

« Anakin, réfléchit à ce que tu dis. C'était Maitre Windu et il n'y en avait que milles...Là, tu nous a conduit face à _dix milles droïdes._.. »

« Oh...Ooops. »


	3. Le plan

**Le plan**

**OoO**

Obi-Wan savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû manger ce sandwich ce matin là.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous avez vomi sur mes bottes »

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies le culot de rejeter la faute sur moi, Anakin. Cette faute est la tienne..."

Anakin fronça les sourcils. "Tout ça parce que vous avez un estomac fragile..."

"Tout ça parce que tu as "piloté" ce vaisseau en appuyant sur une touche au hasard !"

"Oui bon, j'avais oublié...mais j'ai réussi à atterrir !"

"Appuyer sur les boutons de manière aléatoire n'est pas un atterrissage."

"Cela faisait partie du plan."

"_Cela _faisait partie du plan ?"

"...C'était un plan flexible."


	4. Chancellorcide

_Hello !  
_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :)_

_Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Je viens de traduire le dernier drabble, il y en aura une vingtaine ^^ La fin est...euh...très surprenante ! _

* * *

**Chancellorcide**

Vraiment, se dit Obi-Wan, je suis devenu trop vieux pour ça.

Se réveiller pour se retrouver face aux fesses d'Anakin en se balançant dans une cage d'ascenseur au dessus du vide n'était pas la situation la plus étrange qu'il ait vécue, mais n'était néanmoins pas très agréable.

« Anakin, je _glisse_... »

Secourir puis regarder le Chancelier Suprême de la Galaxie tomber dans les profondeurs dans un cri à glacer le sang, n'était pas non plus très agréable...

Anakin jura. « Eh bien, c'est embarrassant. »

Obi-Wan toussa. « Je pense que nous venons de "tuer" le Chancelier... »

Anakin renifla. « Ba, si on nous demande des explications, on dira que la faute de Dooku ! »


	5. Cette arme est ta vie

**Cette arme est ta vie**

**OoOoO**

"Où est ton sabre-laser ?"

Anakin marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et fixa ses pieds et Obi-Wan sentit une nouvelle migraine se pointer.

"Anakin..."

"On peut en discuter plus tard ?"

"Tant que tu n'auras pas ton sabre-laser, il n'y aura pas de "plus tard". Où est-il ?"

Anakin marmonna de nouveau. Obi-Wan retint un long soupir.

"Ce serait bien que tu utilises le Basic pour t'exprimer. Je ne vois pas _comment _tu aurais pu le perdre. Tu l'avais la nuit dernière et nous n'avons rien fait entre ce moment et maintenant."

Il essaya plusieurs tentatives qui se révélèrent vaines, avant que la vérité n'éclate.

"_Tu la fait tomber en tirant la chasse d'eau des toilettes _?"

"C'était un _accident !"_


	6. Nounou

**Nounou**

**OoOo**

« Je vais _mourir. »_

Obi-Wan se sentait si mal qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'embarrasser sur ce sujet là.

Anakin saisit la main de son maître, les yeux écarquillés par l'angoisse et la peur. « Maître, s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser mourir seul, n'est-ce pas ? S'il vous plaît, Maître, je ne veux pas mourir, _je ne veux pas mourir _! »

Obi-Wan lui tapota la main et prit un bol de bouillon chaud, forçant Anakin à en boire.

« Allons, Anakin, c'est seulement un peu d'indigestion. Si tu n'avais pas mangé ce plat épicé la tête en bas, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation, tu ne crois pas ? »


	7. Le mauvais moment pour les confessions

**Le mauvais moment pour les confessions**

**OoOoOo**

« Maître, je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

Habituellement, Obi-Wan aurait été ravi qu'Anakin s'ouvre enfin à lui mais plus de cinquante clones étaient morts ce jour là et il avait désespérément besoin de faire pipi. Aussi sa patience s'envola.

« Anakin, si tu es sur le point de me dire que tu as commis un acte horrible comme un génocide puis que tu t'es secrètement marié avec la sénatrice Amidala, que tu l'as frappée, et que tu ne te confesses que maintenant à cause de ton immense culpabilité, s'il te plaît, déplace-toi et laisse-moi faire pipi.»

Le silence s'installa. Obi-Wan poussa alors Anakin et s'en alla.

Quand il revint, Anakin était toujours là, l'air angoissé.

Obi-Wan jura.


	8. Armes létales

Armes létales

La vie amoureuse d'Obi-Wan était inexistante, comme la vie amoureuse de tout bon Jedi devait l'être, mais cela n'empêchait pas Anakin d'avoir une « légère » obsession à ce sujet.

« Maître, êtes-vous puceau ? »

Obi-Wan fit alors une découverte : l'eau quand elle était mal avalée pouvait devenir mortelle...

« Maître, êtes-vous gay ? »

« Ce ne _sont pas tes affaires » _gronda Obi-Wan dont la patience flanchait dangereusement.

Quand une nuit, Anakin insinua grossièrement que la relation entre Obi-Wan et Bail Organa était très louche, voire suspecte, Obi-Wan lui lança un tel regard qu'il manqua mourir étranglé en buvant son thé.


	9. Être responsable

_Bonjour à toutes ! et merci pour vos reviews :)_

_On continue les périples de notre pauvre Obi-Wan ! _

* * *

**Être responsable**

**oOoOoOo**

Anakin regardait d'un air mécontent l'ordinateur de contrôle. "Toutes les capsules de sauvetage sont parties. Il n'y en a pas une seule qui soit disponible sur l'ensemble du navire." Il leva les yeux. "Nous sommes pris au piège."

Ce n'était pas les mots qu'Obi-Wan voulait entendre. "Peux-tu quand même nous faire rentrer ?"

Anakin se mordit la lèvre "Maître avez-vous vraiment envie de rentrer et de dire à tout le monde que nous avons laissé tomber le chancelier dans une cage d'ascenseur ?..."

"_Nous _? C'est de _ta _faute. Et je ne t'ai pas appris à te soustraire ainsi à la responsabilité. A toi d'être responsable, Anakin."

"Je ne veux pas nous ramener. Je préfère encore mourir."

Obi-Wan soupira profondément. Sur le sommet de son crâne, quelques mèches devenaient grises, à ce rythme, il ne lui resterait certainement que des cheveux blancs !


	10. L'autre fois où il écouta

**L'autre fois où il écouta**

**oOoOoO**

« Maître pensez-vous que j'ai une bonne voix pour chanter ? »

Les yeux de son Padawan étaient agrandis par la naïveté, si bien qu'Obi-Wan n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire la vérité, alors il se força à sourire.

« Oui Anakin, tu as une bonne voix pour chanter. »

Une semaine plus tard, Padmé Amidala déposa une plainte contre un type, probablement un malade mental, qui la harcelait et chantait en plus horriblement faux tous les soirs au dessous de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Heureusement Obi-Wan réussit à trouver Anakin et à l'attirer à l'écart avant que les gardes de Coruscant n'arrivent avec un mandat d'arrêt.

« OOOOH VIIIIENS AVEEEC MOOOI, JE T'AIMERAAAI JUSQU'A LA FIIIN DE TOOOUS LES TEEEMPS PADMEEEE ! »


	11. Le pire moment pour une confession

**Le pire moment pour une confession**

**OoOoOo**

« Maître, je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

Se retrouver en plein milieu d'une bataille n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour se confesser. Obi-Wan se retint de justesse de retourner son sabre-laser contre Anakin et, à la place, para une dizaine de tirs.

« Anakin, si tu es sur le point de me dire que tu as massacré un village, que tu t'es marié avec la Sénatrice Amidala pour ensuite la frapper, alors ferme-la parce que _ce n'est pas le bon moment _! »

Une bombe explosa, le projetant sur le côté, Obi-Wan poussa un juron.

« C'est une histoire très particulière et, attendez un peu que je vous raconte ! »

Cette fois-ci, Obi-Wan ne retint pas son sabre-laser...


End file.
